The Importance of Moonlight
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: "Also, he was in his satin pajamas. There wasn't much modesty to hold back on. So, for the first time in years, he got into bed with a woman." Right after Broken, Belle and Gold try to decided what their relationship is. Meanwhile in FTL, Belle and two unlikely allies work up a plan to let Rumplestiltskin know of the danger that is coming.
1. Stay

a/n: just a little fic I've been thinking about for awhile. My thoughts on what happened after Broken. I've tried to set it up more like an episode where flashbacks from Fairytale land exists. This particular one is split into 3 chapters. It is rated M due to chapter 2 and 3 for...well…things happening. Please let me know what you think and thank for you for reading!

* * *

Silence was something Gold was quite familiar with as it lingered between them. He was used to cold silence, the kind that leaves an everlasting chill to your bones. Fearful silence as he walked past those who had heard or witness his full power. Lonely silence from nights spent at his spinning wheel thinking of mistakes he had made in the past. But this warm silence, comforting silence, as Belle gripped his shoulders and promised she would stay with him, was something he felt weary of.

This had been a strange day so far. Gaining power and love was something that never coincided with each other but it seemed he had that now. Belle was happy, healthy, alive, and here. It was odd to Gold to have this feeling in over 28 years. Still, he feared he couldn't put down his guard yet. Something seemed off.

"You should probably hold me now, Rumplestiltskin," Belle suggested playfully.

Gold did not hesitate. What his lady wanted, his lady would get. He realized now as he held her how risky his move was to get rid of Regina and even though he knew if he had to do it again, he would use his powers. Next time, though, he would make sure to either let Belle know or be sneakier about it. He did not want to hurt Belle but he had to protect her. He let his cheek fall upon Belle's hair and took in a deep breath. This was something he would happily get used to.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Home…"She slowly said, that little giggle of hers peaking through each letter. "Yes, I'm ready to have a home."

He took her small hand in his own. Passing over her wrist with his thumb he could feel her pulse's steady beat. It was an interesting melody that he played over in his head as they left the shop and headed home.

The streets were empty. Gold figured the townspeople were still frightened from the excitement the wraith had conjured up. He was disappointed that his hard work was all for nothing. He had risked losing Belle over something that just made these first few days of magic very difficult. But he did not want to show his worry to the already frighten woman at his hand.

Belle's mind seemed to be elsewhere. With each step her head was bobbing from one place to the other. Mostly her eyes were fixated on the streetlights.

"How did they make the fire stay in the glass containers before magic?" Belle quietly asked, stopping to look up into one.

The light hit the blue in Belle's eyes and made them burn with a bright flame. It was then that Gold knew that Belle was not frightened. She was delighted by everything she was seeing. It was beautiful seeing her take in everything with such fierce curiosity and bravery.

"I will explain everything to you in due time," Gold said as he lightly placed a hand on her lower back. "Every wonder you have I will answer for you."

"This world is so strange and beautiful," Belle whispered into the night air. "The odd moving carriages, the magic fire, the clothing…everything is so new. I'm happy you are here with me."

Belle twirled to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her skin was cold against his exposed flesh. He forgot how chilly the night air became this late in the season. Slipping off his suit jacket, he gave her a side-glance and a charming smile as he slid it over her shoulders. Returning the look, she pursed her lips into a flirty smile as she put her arms threw the sleeves before returning to her hold around his neck.

"Are you going to kiss me under the magic fire?" She delightedly shrugged.

"Yes, I'll even kiss you under this street light," Gold smiled, lightly brushing his nose against hers. "In fact, I'll kiss you under any light you'd like."

Bringing his lips to hers, he sucked in his breath as she kissed him back. Her soft lips tugged against his own. She tasted of sweet tea and felt like berries. It was truth he spoke to her. He would kiss her under every bridge, flashing sign, umbrella, roof, and open sky. This was a deal he had struck with himself that he did not intend to break.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sat in the chair at the end of the table lightly suspending each piece of glass from the floor with the flick of his finger and gently setting it back in its place in the cabinet frame. Although he could easily fix the cabinet in moments, he felt a calming serenity inspecting each jagged edge and finding where it fit in the mess of his home. It had been weeks since he had made his decision and every moment he had to tell himself that it had been the right move. Here he was still sitting in his estate with all the power of the world in the palm of his hand. Yet he was stuck thinking of the berry lips that had briefly touched his own. He could swear that sometimes he could even taste them.

He hadn't left his home since her sudden departure. Perhaps he was waiting for her to return, but he only told himself that in his sleep. He knew if he had to he would choose his power over love again. There was little reason to try and accept anything that interfered with that. Long ago he had made a promise to never love even though this burning in his heart hurt worse than any fire could create.

Sighing, he picked up the last jagged edge and placed it strategically into the last empty space. With it's joining the glass shone for a moment and regenerated into what it had once been. Rising to his feet, he took a few strides over to what had once been the benefit of his rage and opened to see if anything on the inside had been damaged. It seemed everything was fine yet there was a little spot on the middle shelf that seemed empty.

Looking around the room he tried to find any sort of trinket that would fit in the spot. Every item he had bartered with or won through deals was on display. They were constant reminders of what he was and the power he had. Mementos that he liked to look at and recall what it took to get it. The lives he had ruined for his own benefit. That was when it caught his eyes.

He had managed to repair the tea set he had destroyed. This took him the good part of a week to place every small shard back into creating the tea set. Yet there was one cup that he never managed to fix. The only one he didn't destroy in his fit of madness.

_"I'm sorry but…it's chipped."_

Something he did not destroy and purposely kept for reasons he was reluctant to admit. Instead of repairing or destroying or even adding the teacup back to the set he picked it up and rubbed it lightly. It was so small, fragile and shone when held up to the sunlight leaking into the room. With a sad smile he turned and placed the teacup in the cabinet and shut the doors.

Then something strange happened. It was as if he heard someone shouting his name from afar. Turning, he noticed a small detail in the cleaning that he had overlooked. In his stupor for the past week, he had forgotten to protect himself. The long mirror was left uncovered. Regina could see everything he had been doing through the damned thing.

_"You think you're uglier than you are, that's why you cover all the mirrors up…"_

Good…he hoped she did see. He prayed she was watching every tedious little thing he had been doing since Belle left. Hours she must have watched him weaving gold and cleaning his mess. But the watching ends today.

He gripped the edges of the mirror and stared deep into the world behind him. Lips turned into a sneer but eyes deep in concentration, Rumplestiltskin let the sorceress get one last good look at him before the show's ending. No more mirrors, no more girl. No more lovesick pathetic man that she had turned him into be.

"You think you can just spy on me, don't you." He made each word clear, making sure nothing was left to speculation. "Nice try, Your Majesty, but you will never take my powers."

Backing away, he spied the curtain that had been left to gather dust. In one heavy throw, the mirror was covered. Rumplestiltskin was now safe to say and do whatever he please. Any evil plan for revenge he could plot and scheme as loud and as demonstrated as he liked. For hours he paced around his estate thinking of the most horrible ways of enacting revenge for turning his Belle against him. Finally settling down and sitting at his wheel, he began to concentrate on the final few details of a wicked scheme when the door burst open.

Luck should have it Regina came bustling in as if she owned the place.

"I have a deal to discuss…a certain mermaid…"

Rumplestiltskin suppressed his wicked smile. It was time to get even. She may have turned his Belle against him but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve...

* * *

The house was large and had too many silly rooms. This was Belle's description of his residence after the tour was near complete. They had taken a good hour going through each room and Gold explaining best he could the technology that Storybrooke had that their old world did not. Belle did not understand the point of a television when books were so much more beautiful, but she did enjoy the idea of a phone. She had picked it up a few times and yelled into it before Gold had to take it from her hands and put it back. With the promise they would play with it another day, they made their way to the kitchen. She kept opening the fridge and exclaiming how she felt if they were ever too warm, they had their own little icey land to cool them down. This was also when she learned about air conditioning and the heater.

He could tell that this was far too new for her and decided to end the tour short. Lastly, he led her to the bathroom. He quickly, and without much embarrassment, went over the point of the toilet and sink before moving on to his bath. He had a claw foot bathtub that could easily hold two people…which went through his mind for a moment before pushing it aside.

"I can run it for you if you'd like," Gold motioned towards it.

"If you would," Belle asked.

It had been a long day and he didn't bother to actually check the time. His wristwatch read 11:15, which seemed to be running fast. But the moon was high and Belle's eyes looked glazed. A nice warm bath is what she needed to rest her bones and help her absorb all she had learned that day.

"Well, then let get you settled then. I believe I have some old nightgowns in a box somewhere for when you are out of the bath…"

"You have everything, don't you?" Belle teased, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

Gold gave a surprised laugh at her responses. Pretending to be offended, he put his hand to his heart.

"My lady, your words speak daggers."

"I must be more careful with what I say," Belle took his hand and gave it a soft kiss upon his knuckles.

He carefully knelt down, hissing only slightly when his knee gave him a pain, and began to explain the tub. He tried not to let the human pains he suffered show, especially around Belle. To this town, Rumplestiltskin was the all-powerful immortal danger. Mr. Gold was just a tax collecting man with a bad knee and stress. A sudden shoulder massage from Belle gave away many of the worry knots he had as they watched the tub fill. It was as if she did not even notice her hands gripping and kneading his tense shoulders as her eyes followed the running water. Taking it to his advantage, he sank into her fingers while trying to remain calm. He did not want to frighten the young girl.

"Seems like the tub is ready," He said, handing her a towel from the closet. "I'll just be in the next room if you should need me."

"I think I remember how to take a bath," She joking replied, "But…if I do need help, trust me, I will call."

Her sass was something he had certainly missed. Giving her one last glance, he closed the heavy door. After a good twenty minutes, he found the nightgown stashed away in an timeworn closet. It was long and made of mostly lace with a short satin slip underneath. Keeping his thoughts pure yet with a selfish heart, he knew which bedroom she would be sleeping in tonight. Taking the gown, he gave a hard knock on the bathroom.

"Are you finished?" He called.

A soft voice answered and he could hear her getting out of the tub. It took most of his self-control to not just enter the room and hold her in his arms. She was young and innocent in his mind. Something he did not want to devastate. So he opened the door just a crack and let the gown dangle on his fingertips for her to grab. Full of surprises this woman was, he let out a gasp when he felt her hand dance up his wrist. Droplets of water fell on his arm and her face popped up in the crack of the door. Clean and fresh from the bath, Belle's lips moved but his hearing was at a loss. Those crystal eyes memorized him.

"I said, thank you," Belle repeated.

"You…are ever so welcome," Gold stuttered.

When she came out minutes later he gave himself a few seconds to soak in her image. She was small and petite, yet a form of hip could be seen behind the lace. The gown was modest, as he felt she deserved. Never did he plan on creating her into a siren when she was a royalty to be worshiped. Still, desire was present in his bones while he managed to keep himself still.

"Do I look alright?" Belle asked, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Never ask me that question," Gold told her, offering his hand. "The answer will always be the same and you will become sick of hearing it. Now, come with me, I should show you where you will be sleeping."

The room was just down the hall from his own and was the only place not cluttered with antiques and mementos from the old world. The bed was large and in the middle of the room pushed up under the large window. It had white sheets with a simple blue quilt. The curtains were closed and it was the first thing that Belle fixed. She jumped onto the bed, speaking about the importance of moonlight. He heard little as he watched her shoulders that were bare besides a simple string holding the dress up. Her long brown hair was down her back and still damp from the bath. It had been years since he had seen a woman so free.

"Trust me, Rumplestiltskin, this will do wonders for us tonight," She said as she jumped off the bed and to the ground.

"It will do you wonders," He replied, trying not to hint at how badly he wished to stay.

"Right…"Belle said, looking down at the ground before back to him.

"It's for the best for now, Sweetheart," Gold said, trying to convince himself more so than her.

"No, you are right," She replied, "Good night, Rumplestiltskin."

Belle rose on her toes to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. He let out a small sigh and stroked her hair. This might be harder than he hoped.

"Goodnight, Belle." He whispered as he shut the door.

_ "Forget what?"_

_ "I guess it worked."_

The thoughts scrambled in his mind. Images from the past…his Belle's tears as he threw her into that cell. The way her lips curved as she cursed him. The emptiness he felt when he was told she was dead. It was a strange feeling knowing that she was here with him but it was something he knew was true. He was a careful man and made sure each move lead to exactly what he wanted.

He was lying in his bed after having changed into his navy satin pajamas. He kept looking out the window, thinking of what she had meant by saying moonlight was important. She had many funny little stories from her village he had heard about before. Silly tales about people living in the flowers and how fire learned to dance and truthfully, he enjoyed every one of them. It had been too long since he had sat and just listened to her speak. They had done it so many times in the past. Perhaps that is what they would do tomorrow, find a nice little spot out in the woods and just talk…

The scream interrupted his thoughts and had him shooting out of bed. He forgot the cane, letting the fire shoot up his leg as he ran down the hall. That was his Belle who had let out the call and he feared the worse. Images of Regina came to his mind and he cursed to himself for not setting up some sort of alarm system. When he threw open the door he found no intruder but just an embarrassed woman wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She sniffled and exhaled, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, no, no," He mumbled as he limped towards the bed, "Don't apologize. What happened?"

Belle looked away when Gold turned on the lamp. Technology certainly did confuse the girl but he knew this was not what caused the fear he saw hidden in her eyes. She scooted over and patted besides her for him to sit down. At first he hesitated but remembered this was not the same Time they had come from. Also, he was in his satin pajamas. There wasn't much modesty to hold back on. So, for the first time in years, he got into bed with a woman.

"Now, Sweetheart, tell me what troubles you," He soft asked as he awkwardly brushed the sheets with his fingertips.

"I have night terrors sometimes…" Belle sadly looked up into his eyes, those fierce blues melting away his protective covering. "Just memories…I don't want to talk about them now, though…not tonight."

There was no denying it… Belle was slowly bringing out a different side of him. Instead of leaving and letting her cry alone, he pulled her into his arms. She responded by burying her face into his pajama top and wrapping her arms around his neck. Years he had gone with his want to hold her and it had been so long he had waited for this embrace. Convinced she was gone he had let the want go. He had banished thoughts of love and passion. He played with love, knowing it was a curse that could not be defeated. He could remember toying with people's heart and caring little how they felt.

He would never play with Belle's heart. This he was sure of.

"Stay with me tonight," Belle whispered into his chest.

"Of course, my darling Belle." He gripped onto her tighter, letting his body rock her. The hours slowly passed, Gold having lost Belle long ago to sleep and exhaustion, and all he could do was smile into her hair. He sat up for hours getting used to the feeling of having another soul to care for. It had been so long since he had a lover. So long since he had someone to cherish. He wasn't even sure if he remembered how to be caring towards someone. But he was going to try.

* * *

The carriage took every rock, every stick, and every hole, with a shocking pull that made Belle's muscles scream. Her head was covered with a burlap sack, her hands tied above her with a rope strapped around a bar on the top of the carriage. Her feet were bound and a gag was in her mouth. No longer could she cry as the long journey had already taken up much of her tears. Death would not take her as her capturer deliberately promised her. After days of riding and her wrists starting to chafe against her restraints, she felt the horses stop. The hinges creaked as the iron door to her carriage was opened and she felt relief when the rope was let loose. She did not even protest when she was lifted over a guards shoulder and was blindly taken away.

Hearing the footsteps bouncing against the walls, she could not place the echo as being from her own home. This was a new place she had never been before. She was not welcoming it. After a flight of steps, she was lightly placed down onto the floor before the guard unbound her feet and removed the sack from her head and the gag from her mouth. It took a moment before her eyes could adjust to the darkened room. The room was black, as were the guard's armor and the sky overlooking a balcony. This was not good. The guard smiled at her as he released her hands. It was not wicked but compassionate.

The guard quickly turned when they heard the door fly open. Moments later, a woman in all black came striding into the room was staring directly towards her. Memories were rushing back she recalled this woman from the road. She had told her how to break the curse. She had put that thought in her head.

"You?" Belle gasped.

"Yes, me," The woman laughed. "Just the Queen."

Belle started to climb to her feet when a golden cage fell from the ceiling around her. It was a good 4 feet around and just a little taller than her and had bars distanced just enough to place a hand through. She was trapped. This woman, the Queen as she called herself, was circling the cage, her dark nails lightly hitting each bar as she made her way along, the look of hatred and disgust ever present in her gaze.

"What did I ever do to you?" Belle asked, still disorientated.

"Do to me?" The Queen questioned, reaching out and grabbing her by the dress towards the bars. The Monarch's breath was cold as it landed on her cheek. "It's what you did to ol' Rumplestiltskin. You made him love you. You are useful to me now, Child."

The Queen threw her back towards the center of the cage. Belle's hands scrapped as they hit the cold floor.

"So you have abducted me," Belle sorrowfully pulled her knees towards her chest as she stated the fact. "When will you kill me?"

"When I see most fit." The Queen smiled and turned to the guard. "What do you say Huntsman?"

The guard said nothing but removed his helmet. He had a soft bearded face that looked more like a wolf than a man. He simply nodded and looked straight ahead. His answer caused the Queen to laugh once again.

"We are on our way now to see your master," The Queen looked towards her, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "We have some news to bring to him. Something about an old servant girl of his flinging herself off of a tower."

Belle's eyes widen as The Queen left. The past few days had been a dizzy mess and she wasn't sure how to fix the situation. Burrowing her face into her knees she began to cry while knowing there was almost no way to get out of this cage and back to Rumplestiltskin. Within hours he would believe she was dead and he would never come looking for her. Then again, would he have come looking for her if he had known? Belle pondered the question as she wept, wishing she had never left her father's home. Then at least their hearts would have been broken, but safe.

"Your name is Belle, correct?" A voice asked her.

Belle scanned the room but found no one present. Great, now I'm hearing things, she thought. But once again she heard the voice, a deep yet calming voice beckoning her. She stood up and circled around before she found the source. In the mirror there was the face of a man, but no man standing in front of it.

"Yes…" She responded.

Gripping the bars, she looked into the mirror and the man's face. He looked tired with deep bags under his eyes and what looked like a permanent frown. His eyes were painted deep with kohl and he had a sharp beard that was not a design from her homelands. He must be one of the queen's advisors yet he looked almost kind.

"I am… was the Genie of Agrabah and must apologize for what the Queen has done to you. Do not think everyone in this castle is as cruel."

"I don't understand." She squinted her eyes towards the man.

The face in the mirror gave her a small supportive smile.

"I want to help you," The man said.

"I'm sorry…but I don't see how you can help me escape." Belle pointed out.

The man gave her a nod and the mirror filled with smoke. She called out for him to wait when the smoke cleared. The mirror did not reflect the dark room, but a room filled with light. A long table and a cabinet were in view. A man could be seen in the distance pacing back and forth. It only took her a few minutes to know where this room and who this man was.

"Rumplestiltskin!" She screamed, shaking the bars.

He turned, looking towards the mirror. She smiled, hoping he could see her back. But as he came closer she could see the anger and the rage in his face. He gripped the mirrors edges and peered into it, his eyes wide and dark. His hair was wild and his clothing looked worn and torn. The madness was still deep in him and although it frightened her, she had to hold back the excitement that blazed in her.

"You…you think you can just spy on me, don't you?" He pointed at the glass. "Nice try, Your Majesty, but you will never take my powers." With that, Rumplestiltskin backed away from the glass before throwing a heavy curtain over it. The fog resumed and the man's face appeared again.

"Could he hear me?" Belle asked, finally letting go of the bars.

The man shook his head.

"That was simple coincidence. I can only show you what is to be seen through the mirror."

Belle took a deep breath before looking back the Genie.

"I can bring you to him." He told her. "I can have you two meet one last time."

"Why would you help me?" Belle asked, running her hand through her hair.

"Because I know what it feels like to have the Queen take away true love," The man murmured, his face falling back into the frown. The look sent chills down Belle's spine.

* * *

The moonlight shone brightly through the window on the sleeping couple. The man whose heart was hardened from loss and the woman who survived years of imprisonment were wound tightly together in the night. Gold had one arm under her neck with his hand tangled in her loose hair. His other wrapped around her hip and that hand tucked safely under her. Belle's hand rested lightly on his skin where his pajama top had bunched up. Their knees were touching each other and their foreheads were pressed. They somehow managed to kick the blankets to the ground. They were hidden from the confusing world below where families cried as they searched for their lost loved ones. No pain would haunt them tonight. For the first time in their lives, they slept as peacefully as one would in the womb.

The moon was a tender mistress as Belle woke. She was hypnotized by how the moon left a light glow over her lover. Nothing sparkled or was golden...just a simple sleeping man holding the woman he loved as he dreamt. Curious Belle was as she felt the skin beneath her fingertips. Softly she brushed down his side and felt each smooth muscle and flesh there was to behold. She rested her hand on his exposed hipbone as his soft breath became a moan. With an inquiring smile she waited for Rumplestiltskin to wake. There was so much she wanted to see and touch in that moment that her breath caught when his eyes fluttered open.


	2. Between Two Worlds

Chapter 2

a/n: I noticed something in rewatching the first few episodes. Rumplestiltskin drinks a lot. Also, yes, the sexy stuff is in this chapter. If you don't like that kind of stuff, pass the last section. If you do, please don't skip ahead to that you silly readers. Again, thank you so much for you reviews and your faves! Makes me feel special and stuff.

* * *

"You missed a spot…Dearie," The Queen laughed, using the pet name as if it was a curse.

Belle ignored the Queen as she scrubbed the same spot over again. It had been weeks since she had been locked up in the Queen's home. She did the same chores everyday as the Queen mocked her with Rumplestiltskin's past and ways he had tortured men. She wove tales of deceit and lies he had used to ruin lives. As she spoke, she would splash wine onto the floor for Belle to scrub away. Some days, she would have the mirror show her what her dear master was doing now. Through a flask and the blade of swords she watched as Rumplestiltskin sold a young man to a king and gave a young girl a potion to destroy happiness. His image had changed from when she had last seen from a lost soul to a man of wickedness in a matter of a few months. The Queen loved every moment of Belle's despair. When she was finally satisfied with her mental torture of the day she would throw her back in the cage and leave to her private bedroom.

The Queen smirked as she locked the cage that day. This time before she left she grabbed Belle by the wrist. Still raw from the ropes that had held her on the journey, her wrists burned with the grasp but she did not scream out. That satisfaction would not be allowed.

"If only your Master could see you now," The Queen pulled her hand out of the bars and examined the rope burns. "What would he think of his little bird trapped in my cage?"

"No offense, Your Majesty," Belle said as she breathed deeply through the pain, "But I believe he wouldn't be too happy."

The Queen smiled at Belle's spirit as she let go of her wrist and left her alone. Belle took in a deep sigh and looked out through the veranda. She was becoming worried for Rumplestiltskin's life more than her own. She was safe, overworked but safe here. No certainty was given for him.

"I am sorry for the delay…"The Genie's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I thought you had forgotten." She ran to the bars with a wide grin.

"This is a risky venture," The Genie stated, "We must not be careless. I want to introduce you to the man who will be retrieving the supplies for us."

The door quietly opened and the Huntsman entered the room. Belle questioned why exactly he was here. From what she had observed, this man was the Queen's third pair of eyes and her lapdog.

"I've already retried the fairy dust, willow bark, and raven tears. We just need the troll's hair and a mermaid scale and we will be ready." The Huntsman quickly placed a small bottle of shining powder, a pile of bark, and a vial of liquid in front of the mirror.

"Troll…hair?" Belle questioned, trying to get a better look at the supplies.

The Huntsman whipped around to face her as if he had forgotten she was in the room. He had steady eyes and never once took them off of her. The determination in them frightened her.

"For the enchantment that you are to cast," The mirror responded.

"Me?" Belle laughed. "I don't know the first thing about magic!"

"You will learn," The Huntsman handed her a scroll he produced from his pocket. "On here is everything you need to know."

"But I'm not a witch!" She exclaimed when he handed her the scroll.

"Milady, this is not a spell," The Genie responded to her distress, "This is a simple enchantment. The Fairy dust is all the magic you need."

Belle looked over the paper and found she had little idea what she was reading. It was a list of ingredients and a few strange words. These two were ridiculous to believe that she could produce any sort of magic. If this were the only way to get to Rumplestiltskin, though, she would try her best to produce magic even though it worried her. She must be brave.

"Where did you even get this?" She asked the Huntsman.

"There are many rooms in this fortress," He told her. "I know of most of them. Having Regina's trust enables me to her secrets."

"I still don't understand why you are helping me…"She asked as she placed the scroll into her bosom.

"I may have Regina's trust and her my heart…"The Huntsman said as he took a few steps closer to her. "But she does not have my love. If your man…your Rumplestiltskin can take the Queen down, then perhaps I can have my freedom. Wolves don't do well in cages."

Belle gave a weak smile to the guard. She was not the only one trapped in this prison, as it may seem. The man in the mirror had his true love taken and the guard his freedom. Perhaps this enchantment would work and they might be able to return to where they belong. Hopefully, Rumplestiltskin would accept her return.

"How long until we cast this…enchantment?" Belle asked.

The Huntsman muttered something about a mermaid and meetings with a troll when the sound of Regina screaming interrupted their thoughts. The Genie disappeared for a moment while the Huntsman quickly stashed the supplies in a loose tile in the floor. The sky began to darken and lightening flashed. The wind had picked up and slammed the doors to the veranda shut. Within moments the Genie was back with a fearful look on his face.

"Quick, Huntsman, you must get to Regina" The Genie desperately pleaded. "Snow White is alive and they have taken the castle!"

"Who?" Belle called as the Huntsman ran out the doors. She quickly turned to the mirror but the man was gone. Once again she was absolutely alone.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was no longer sitting up but now on his side next to her, the blankets kicked away from then. Still wrapped in his arms, Belle found it fascinating knowing he moved in his sleep. It made this man seem much more real and human. His satin pajamas had begun to ride up his hip, letting a bit of his dark skin show. It enticed her seeing his skin without the golden shine. Biting her lip, she wondered if he would be upset if she touched him. It was a strange worry as their skin had touched before, but never in a sexual manner. Romantic, yes, passionate, yes but never…suggesting. The pull was far too strong and she felt if she didn't she would lose her mind.

With a steady hand, she lightly touched his side. His skin was warm, something she did not expect. She brushed downward to the very top of his hipbone where flesh met satin, letting her fingertips traced each small curve of muscle that it found. She wondered if she let her hand rest enough if she could feel the blood flow through his veins. Gently she traced along the rim of his pajamas almost hypnotized with how his body felt against the fabric. At first she only followed the little bit along the top of his hip moving back and forth. Then perhaps she got too curious or even became brave and moved farther along. She felt the smooth skin along his stomach and watched as her fingers left a light trail behind them from where they were pressed. There was a soft trail of dark hair that lead towards his navel and she found that to be her new trail. Stopping to study a freckle, she managed to look up just in time to see his eyes flutter open.

"Belle…what are you doing?" Rumplestiltskin's voice was deep and groggy as he placed his hand on top of her own. Both now resting on his exposed stomach, she looked into his sleepy eyes and became embarrassed. She felt like she had crossed some sort of line and needed to find a way to go back across it.

"I…I…couldn't sleep," She stuttered. "I just have a lot of questions."

"Alright, alright," Rumplestiltskin said as he arched his back in a stretch before sitting up and pulling his shirt down. "If you can't sleep then I won't sleep. Talk to me, Sweetheart."

She did want to talk but she was more interested in exploring. Truth was, she had never been with a man. She had never even seen a man's body unclothed. Her knowledge of any sexual encounters all came from books. Books did provide a good detailed idea and spanned much of her dreams growing up. When she was a young lass, only in her twelve year, she found a book of tales stashed away under a servant girl's pillow. There she learned about the ways a man and a woman could share love by using their body. It sparked her interest and she often thought about what the book had said. Yet she did not want to seem like an overzealous girl to Rumplestiltskin after all these years. So instead she decided to go with a question that had been plaguing her mind for quite sometime.

"I want to know who 'Mr. Gold' is." She asked. "I mean, you have changed…a bit. Physically, yes, but you act much differently when speaking to others in this town."

"Mr. Gold…I own this town," Rumplestiltskin said as he grabbed a blanket from the floor. "Gold, Rumplestiltskin. The same person, just different names."

"Which would you like me to call you?"

"Which ever you feel most comfortable," He said, brushing his hair away from his face..

Belle watched his hand, each muscle flexing and the small bones bending. His knuckles were ridged and dark hair rested on the bottom of each finger. Another freckle lived at the bottom near his wrist. A thought crossed Belle's mind where she was to keep an inventory of each mark he had on his body.

"Belle…" Rumple lightly said. "Did you ever make it back home?"

Belle took her eyes from his hand and found he appeared as if he was about to cry. There had already been too many tears shed this day and even though she did not want to cause more, she knew this talk must be had.

"Yes, I did make it home…"She moved closer to him and cupped his hand between her own. "I wasn't happy there however."

"Because of your father?" Rumplestiltskin replied.

Belle raised her eyebrow at him and slowly shook her head. What did her father have anything to do with this?

"No…not at all…" Belle replied. "My father was very caring towards me. He was the one who told me to go back."

"Go back?" He sat up and squeezed her hand.

"I was on my way back to you when Regina imprisoned me." Belle grinned when he pulled her to him. She heard no tears but she felt the thrill that his heart produced.

"You were coming back…" He repeated, giving her a long kiss on the forehead.

Something broke inside of Belle then. It was not lust nor selfishness but pure love. Feeling how happy Rumplestiltskin was and all it took was knowledge of her actions caused a ripple through her and she could no longer hold back. Running her hands through his hair, she pulled him into a deep kiss. Feeling his breath against her lips and the shock made it ever more intense. She moved her hands from his hair to his pajama top, pulling him even closer. Rumplestiltskin made a low whimper in his throat that formed a soft vibration through their lips. She felt him grab her hips and discovered instincts she didn't even know she had. In one fluid movement, she straddled his hips while facing him. She was now sitting on his lap and her knees resting against his sides. For the first time she felt a man pressed against her. Suddenly Rumplestiltskin pulled away and she feared that she had done something wrong.

"My darling…" His eyes were focused on hers. "I don't want to push you any further than you want to go."

"You aren't pushing me at all." Belle smiled and twirled a strand of his hair with her finger. "I want this. I want to touch you. I want to see you."

Rumplestiltskin gave her a soft grin and ran his hand down her face. She motioned her with her eyes towards his shirt. She had never been physical with any person before, but in this new world she felt a new sense of self. She was in charge of her body. Even though part of her old self was telling her that her reputation would be in jeopardy, her new self, this new Belle, was telling her that she wanted to touch and be touched.

With a soft smirk as he unbuttoned his top. Lightly biting her lip, she looked upon her lover as his flesh was revealed. He was dark and slim with a small amount of dark hair on his chest. She was about to kiss him again when she saw the long scar going across his stomach an inch above his navel.

"What is this?" She whispered and hesitantly touched the scar.

Rumplestiltskin looked down and gave a small sigh. It seemed he had forgotten all about it and casually began to button his shirt up. Belle pushed his hands aside and laid her palm over the better half of the scar.

"I want to know every part of you," Belle spoke against his lips. "This includes things you consider fault."

"There isn't a lot you know about my past, Love," He whispered. "You remember the Ogre wars?"

"Of course I do," Belle answered.

"I fought in the first of the Ogre wars when I was a much younger man. My fellow men had fallen and the Ogres had taken us…and…I did something I'm not proud of."

Belle felt a twinge of sadness in his voice and ran her hand along the scar. It was faded and only about four inches long, but it was noticeable and looked to have once having been serious.

"I retreated, but not before being sliced and left with a bad knee," He ran his hands down her sides and gripped onto her hips. "But that was long ago."

Belle still saw the pain behind this tale. She had seen his use of a cane and how he limped without it but never thought to ask. Back in the old world he was very limber and agile but now he seemed much more human. It was not a downfall, though, but quite the opposite. She gently kissed the tips of her fingers and delicately brushed them along the scar.

"Thank you," She softly said before kissing his jaw.

"For what?" Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

"Telling me about your life." Belle grabbed the corner of his shirt and pulled it past his shoulder. "The more I know about you, the more I just…I don't know…want to be with you."

"I thought girls liked a man with a little mystery to them," Rumplestiltskin replied as he slipped one arm out of the shirt.

Belle helped him with the other arm and lightly pushed him back against he pillows. Still straddling his lap, she laid against his chest and felt the warmth of his skin. She remained still enough so that when she rested her ear against his heart she could hear it beating a steady tune. For a man who had once been a monster, his heart seemed kind to her.

"I think I've had enough of the mysterious Mr. Gold that you pretend to be," She whispered and sat up.

The moon casted a bright blue shadow over his bare chest. In that moment he looked as if he belonged on a portrait hung in the most royal of halls. His hair was pushed back and his dark eyes were fixated on her. The light grey streaks appeared white and the slight stubble highlighted his jaw line. Skin dark with age, sun, and work seemed almost pale against the blue light. With each moment, it felt like the beast he was convinced he was died. In its place remained a prince.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin took a quick swig of his flask as he watched the young girl get in her makeshift carriage of a damn pumpkin and ride off to the ball. He hadn't decided what he would take from this prissy little thing yet, but he was certain it was going to be something big. Taking risks wasn't really a concern of his now. Risks were just his normal day-to-day routine. Years ago his main focus was on certain deals, ones he was sure he would win. Now he didn't really care. He knew nothing about this girl and only noticed her from the annoying godmother bobbing around.

"Hell if I care," He whispered and left the old manor.

Something big could come out of this; it was just a manner of waiting. Now it would be a fine time to drunkenly walk through the woods. The moon was out and brightening the forest floor. As he walked he played a small game called 'shoot anything in sight with a magic beam.' It had slowly become his favorite game.

"Oh, Rumple!"

He closed his eyes and let out an annoying huff of air.

"Ah! You majesty!" Rumplestiltskin turned on his heels. "Don't you have a small child to devour or something?"

"You flatter me but I'm on a mission," Regina smiled and gave his chest a poke. "I see you are on your own stupor."

He looked up to the sky for a moment and cursed the moon for being so very bright before turning back to the Queen.

"So you are asking me to ask you about your mission?" Rumplestiltskin replied. "Because, Dearie, I don't really care."

"I need your help," She finally said.

Rumplestiltskin gave her a small smile before shaking his head. There was little he wanted to do more than knocking her on feet. Maybe she had something interesting to say, though he doubted it. Oh, what the hell, might as well listen to the old witch anyway.

"On second thought," He crackled, coming face to face with the Queen. "What could you possibly want from me that is so important you'd come find me in the dark woods…with none of your guards."

"I need you to tell me where something is." Regina took a step back, her hand curved ready to attack him if needed. "I need to know where Maleficent has hidden the curse."

This was interesting.

"My curse?" Rumplestiltskin gave her a wicked grin. "You traded my curse to that old hag? Don't tell me it was for that sleeping spell. I will be insulted."

The Queen turned away and he let out a high-pitched laugh. Although he still was bitter, he was too mad and too drunk to say no.

"She keeps it in the top of her staff," Rumplestiltskin replied and turned to leave.

"Don't you want something in return?" She snarled after him.

Rumplestiltskin let a small smile cross his lips that he wouldn't allow her to see. He had thought he had a clever plan before Regina had shatter his world. Belle was gone. She was dead. Never coming back.

Gone.

There was nothing left for him to cling onto in this world. Bae, Belle, his soul…all was lost to him. What was the use of power when there was nothing to use it for?

"I think we both know you will pay me back," He called back.

Oh, yes, she would pay him back if not in this world, then the next.

* * *

At first Belle was unsure of her next move. Her minds raced to the book she had found so many years ago but all seemed too passive for her. All the tales were of maidens being ravished by handsome knights. As she sat upon his lap, feeling him pressed against her, throbbing for some sort of acknowledgement, she knew she would never be one to lie there and take it. Do what feels right, she thought. So with a light hope that she was appropriate, she slide down his covered hardness gradually before quickly thrusting her hips back.

To say the least, she got a response.

"Oh, Belle," He choked out and grabbed her hips.

"Did that feel…alright" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Something wild emerged in Rumplestiltskin's eyes. This was a look she was all too familiar with and it sent excitement through her bones. His hands ran up her stomach and cupped her breasts for a moment before grabbing the small strings of her nightgown. Twirling them around until they became tight between his fingers, he pulled her down by the strings so their noses touched.

"May I have you, Dearie?" His breath was cool and it frightened her into wanting something she had never longed for before tonight.

"Yes," She quietly responded.

With a tug, the strings snapped from the back and the top of her gown fell. She quickly brought an arm up to cover her breasts, feeling a smidgeon of shame. But Rumplestiltskin pushed her back into a seated position before removing her arm. In that moment she felt bare to the world to see but oddly comfortable.

"Don't hold back," He whispered.

So she let go. Taking his hands, she brought them to her breasts and let him feel as much as he liked. She even felt a slightly twinge of pleasure when he roughly pinched her nipples. Mostly her pleasure stemmed from seeing the look on his face as he pawed and played with her. It was a mixture of pure heaven and lust that was written in the way he sucked on his lower lip. His body would slightly quake at the hips and it would cause a tremble to run through her.

"Lay back, my Belle," He demanded.

At first she hesitated to leave his lap. His hardness pressing against her was sending little waves of delight through her spine and she didn't want to leave him. But she knew he had much more experience than she did. He sat down next to her and began to remove her clothing. She wanted to feel everything there was to feel. Letting him remove the dress and become naked to the world, she gave a soft sigh when he kissed each breast. Little pecks along the top and light licks to her nipples.

"You've had many lovers?" She asked as he bit down on her shoulder.

"No," He replied. "One wife and a couple maid girls in my boyhood, but fewer than most."

"Will you join me?"

He cocked his eyebrow at her. Laughing, she realized that she hadn't made much sense. She grabbed the rim of his pants and gave them a slight tug. His smile became wicked as he turned and swung his legs over the bed to help him remove his pants without using his knee. Causally running her fingers up his back, she wondered what was this enchanter had in store for her. Rumplestiltskin swung his legs back onto the bed, finally as naked as she was. He had thin yet long legs and with dark hair running up his calves. There were multiple scars over his left knee and his skin lightened as it ran up his thighs. Belle couldn't help studying his manhood in all perverted interest.

"And have you had many lovers?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he lay down on his side next to her.

"I've never had a lover," She said, still giving glances towards his private region. "You are to be my first."

She watched his eyebrows clench for a moment before relaxing. His hand fell onto her hip and followed the trail down to her woman-ness. Biting her lip, she looked for comfort in his eyes before following suit on him.

"Don't be afraid to try whatever you'd like," He responded.

Nodding, she once again concentrated on him. His member was a curious thing to her and she felt that if he was to touch her, than she was to touch him. So as he fell into her she wrapped her fingers around him. She felt a shiver go through him and he put his arm under her shoulders and pulled her closer. Being so close made it instinctual to kiss him. It was then she was lost in the motion of what was to come. The waves seemed to teach her what motions to do. Rumplestiltskin's fingers were playing with the most sensitive of areas and were causing her thighs to shake and her hips to rise. Every now and again he would place a finger or two inside of her and she would cry out.

"Please!" She would beg, not even knowing what she was asking for.

Meanwhile she could feel his member throbbing as she moved her hand up and down. She began to lightly rub the tip with her thumb when she felt him becoming too wild. His hips buckled with her movement. His lips were still pressed against her own and she felt every moan. Finally finding the bravery she gazed upon the man sending tremors through her body. She found Rumplestiltskin's eyes shut and his body shaking in her movements. His lips were going wild upon hers and the hand under her was squeezing her shoulders in response. The bright blue moonlight covered them like a blanket and the wind howled enough to have branches scratch the window. Again his fingers entered her and she gave out another moan.

When she felt like she could not take anymore, he let go and sat up. Opening her eyes once again, she wondered what he was doing or if he planned to end their activities short. Instead she found Rumplestiltskin kneeling between her legs. This was not the Mr. Gold he was pretending to be, a man made of money and a calm reserved, but her Rumplestiltskin she had known. The madness was back in his eyes as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her down to meet him. She gasped when she felt his hardness pressing against her yet she was not afraid. She was ready for this more than ever.

Yet he did not take her.

Questioning his hesitation, she found something strange in her lover. One moment she saw the madness in his eyes and the next he was changed to the man she had spent much of the day with. It was as if he was fighting with the two worlds he had been thrown into and wasn't sure which road to take. He did not want to hurt her, but the madness wanted to break through. Touched that he was so torn in two between selves, she gave him a sweet smile before thrusting her hips upwards and allowing him to enter her. Honestly…right now she wanted the madness.

He let out a loud groan as he went as far as he could. His knee giving way, she allowed him to lay on her body and prop himself up with his arms. Never had anything entered her before tonight yet she was driven to a bizarre new desire. Wrapping her legs around his hips so her feet crossed on his back, she forced him to thrust deeper.

"You amazing girl, you beautiful Belle," He mumbled as his hips met hers.

A fire deep within blazed, starting out as a spark and so becoming a massacre as she felt the pressure raising. The full feeling became too much and Belle felt her muscles tense to him as she cried out for the last time. She could not open her eyes as her thighs shook and her breath would not release itself. Finally the fire calmed and she opened her eyes to find Rumplestiltskin's own clenched shut. A bead of sweat ran down his temple as he pressed into her. Taking his face in her hands, she gave him the deepest kiss she could bring her exhausted lips to give. In that moment she felt his body tense and a moan escape. A strange heat entered her as he clasped her body to him. The fires burned each other out. A cool wind entered from the window as they caught their breath. Gently playing with his hair, she rested his head to her bosom and allowed him to be relaxed.

"You are something," He said as he finally pushed himself up with his hands.

"I was about to say the same about you," She laughed and brought his lips back to hers.

After a few pecks were exchanged, she gasped as he pulled out of her body and left her free to the night air. He stumbled out of the bed and limbed to find their clothing and a towel. Belle watched him as he clutched onto his bare knee and knew that she was perfectly capable retrieving her clothing herself. Feet chilled against the cool floor, she took him by the arm.

"You know if your knee gives you too much pain…"

"I know you mean best," He smiled and took her hand, "But I must suffer through the pain. I was free from it for too long. Consider it more of a consequence than anything else."

Belle understood what he meant and took him in an embrace. Rumplestiltskin sighed as their bodies molded into each other. In that moment more so than any other time that day, they both felt as if this was finally real. After so many years of believing they would never be, they were holding each other dressed only in moonlight. After cleaning up, they Belle found a new short nightgown in a drawer and Rumplestiltskin threw on the pajama bottoms. Once again they fell asleep in each other's arms with the comfort that only a lover can give.


	3. Moonlight

A/N: I may have forgotten about this, so for anyone still reading, thank you for your patentice! Obviously very AU after the previous episodes. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Something wicked was coming.

Belle could taste it in the air just as she felt the cold wind hit her skin. The moon was full and high in the sky and became a bright light onto the tiled floor. She took this as a sign of things to come. A nagging feeling in her skull told her that Rumplestiltskin was about to do something extreme that even she would not be able to save him from. It was almost a year now her strange band of companions had watched his deterioration through the use of mirrors he would walk by. She saw the darkness in his eyes and refused to believe that this was the man she had fallen in love with. Most days she questioned if what she felt was real. Her father had told her 'Belle, you know it is true love when it rips your heart apart.' How much more damage her heart could take was still unknown.

Hope was still present, this she knew, but she feared he would not take it. This was to be the night they were to greet him, yet they still were unsure how to even break out to him. There had been no sign of him that day. The Genie believed he was still in his estate, which made it impossible to project to him.

The enchantment was ready and been settling most of the day. Regina had been out and not expected to return till tomorrow morning. The Huntsman could promise no more than that. She made sure to brush all the dirt off of her face and try to look healthy. This visit was not for her pity but for his saving.

With a burst of the door, the Huntsman strode towards her with a few more last minute ingredients. He took the potion that had been setting, hidden behind a brick, and he unlocked the cage door. With the dozens of times he had done this simple act for her, she was still grateful.

The enchantment was simple, really. She was the drink the potion, which allowed her body to absorb power that would be inaccessible for those untouched by magic. With this new gift she would have a short time to project herself through a reflective surface, only a slight difference than transportation. Instead of propelling herself forwards through the mirror, just a reflection could pass. It seemed almost too easy.

"Songbirds should not be kept behind bars," He whispered as he set the bottle and the strange ingredients on the table.

"Excuse you?" She laughed and stood next to him.

"We have all heard you singing," The Huntsman said. "You are like the songbirds in the forests. I haven't heard them sing in a long time. It's a welcome."

"Yes…well…wolves don't do too well in cages as either."

This man had become a comfort to her this past year. He was the closest thing she could call a friend in this strange place. It was plain to see his distaste with the Queen. She wasn't sure who had it worse, The Huntsman and his forced affection to the Queen or herself and her imprisonment. Truth was they were both kept locked away from the world. With this, she took pity and connection with him.

"Will it be finished after this?" She asked, taking a step closer to see inside of the bottle. The liquid was swirling and with each new ingredient a puff of smoke would pop in her face. It had a strong herby smell and made her head spin.

"Are you still sure about this?" The Huntsman capped the bottle and gave it a few shakes. "You know if you no longer want to…"

"I still want too," She cocked her eyebrow at him. "We've worked too hard for this, why wouldn't I?"

The Huntsman looked away for a moment before sighing. This man looked far too young to be so old at heart.

"I just want to make sure that you love this…"He looked for a word. "….man."

There were moments in her life when she questioned most of her choices. What would her life have been if she had not gone with Rumplestiltskin? Married to Gaston with a stomach swollen with his child and her country riddled by war. Instead she had chosen her own world in a mighty castle in the mountains and a man who fell for her for her mind and not her father's influence. He had casted her out, but she was far from one to hold a grudge.

"I do love him," She smiled, the first time telling someone with complete certainty.

The Huntsman gave her a welcoming smile and handed her the bottle. She had never truly had a friend look out for her before. Everyday he would tend the small wounds Regina sometimes left behind on her skin. He gave her food if it had been denied to her. They talked throughout the night learning about each other's lives. All this and she never even found out his name.

"Regina has been spotted just outside of the castle," The Mirror suddenly interrupted them. "We must be quick."

"I thought she would be gone till tomorrow," She hurriedly whispered. The Huntsman grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her in front of the mirror.

"Things must have changed." He pressed the potion in her hands.

The liquid was now bright purple and smelled of river water. Pinching her nose, she threw the vial back and let the thick mixture run down her throat. It immediately made her body tremble and her head feel like air. Power was not a good feeling to Belle and she almost regretted it.

"You only have a few moments,' The Huntsman gripped her shoulders as she faced the empty mirror. "I will pull you out when she has come up the stairs and throw you back into the cage. Pretend illness. Don't be frightened."

"I do not fear the Queen," Belle cocked her head towards his voice and touched his hand. "The Queen is nothing compared to the power Rumplestiltskin has. He will free us."

Taking one last look to the Huntsman she faced the mirror. A small whisp of purple smoke began to twirl in the middle and branch out towards the frame. It sounded like storm wind.

"When the smoke enters the room and fills your vision begin to walk. Walk until everything become dark and search for a light. There may be the slightest of openings, a mirror perhaps not fully covered." The Genie said. "If you cannot find one, then turn back and we will pull you out."

"What will we do then?" She had to scream over the thunderous noise.

"Then hope is lost…"

The man in the mirror's final words were blared away as the fog clouded her vision. The pressure lifted from her shoulders as the Huntsman's hands let go. She could feel the fear trying to build up but she would not allow it. She had seen the Queen do this a thousand times and never had it gone wrong. Fear was just the Queen's weapon against her. She must be brave.

Without looking back, she began to walk forward through the purple fog.

* * *

The moon was sinking into the lightening sky as Rumplestiltskin laid awake once again. He found he could not sleep with such a beauty beside him. Images of the night before popped up in his thoughts. How sweet her hips buckled against his own, how those dark lips molded into a kiss…it was more than one person could take. It had been too many centuries since he had been in bed with a woman and he still felt the thrill in his bones.

Belle lightly talked in her sleep. Rumple was unsure if she knew this, but it was nothing embarrassing. Little words or phrases would leave her lips. From what he could catch, it was about her stories about her old village. Silly tales about the moon. Yet as it casted it's shadow over his sleeping Belle, she looked more like a ghost than a human.

It was then the memories came back to him. Every vision he had seen that last year in the old world, that surreal moment when he completely lost his mind.

Did she really come back for him for those few precious moments? As she stirred, he found himself having to quickly wipe a painful tear away from his face. Of course, fate would have it that she saw it. He let out a small sigh and tried to laugh it away.

"What is all this sighing about?" She whispered, digging herself into his bare chest.

Their only covering was their own skin and the moonlight. It was comforting being so close so soon. Belle was such a strong confidence woman that it reflected onto him. While near her, he did not take his disability, his scars, or his age as toll of his body. If she found him attractive, then nothing else mattered.

"Just a few memories, my dear," He muttered.

"Don't leave me in the darkness about it," She smiled sleepily.

He left a soft kiss on her head as she dozed off again. In due time she would know all there was to know, but for now, he just wanted her warmth.

* * *

Once her vision became clear she desperately searched for an opening. Everything was so dark that she felt as if she had gone blind. The world seemed to swallow her. For a moment she thought as if she should run when she caught sight of what she had been searching for. It was the smallest sliver but it began to open wider for her. Running to it, she managed to touch the silver line and felt as if she was being sucked in. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and squeezed through.

Opening her eyes to a blurry world, she stumbled before catching herself. Her vision slowly became focused to a dark room. The stars glittered in and the moon casted her shadow down upon her. There was Rumplestiltskin sitting at his wheel. Dark hair fell over his eyes and his lips were clenched in a straight line. Thin and agile fingers ran the thread through the wheel and caused it to turn to gold. Even though she had seen him progress and live for weeks this was the first time he seemed real.

"Rumplestiltskin…" She whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

The man stopped playing with the thread and sat up straight. She saw him take in a deep breath before looking at her. Confusion crossed his face before he jumped to his feet. Shoulders rolled back and his dark eyes widening, he took a small step towards her. She wanted to run to him but she felt chained to the room behind the fog. Haste was advised so she knew she had no time for a reunion.

"I have to warn you,' She had started before she found her master weeping.

The man who created himself into a monster, the Dark One, was crying.

Sense was screaming 'no' before she desperately tried to reach out to him. Yet when she tried to put her hand on his shoulder, she found she could not feel him. Her hand drifted through as if she was only fog…it took a moment for her to remember she was only a reflection of herself and nothing more.

"You need to stop this madness," She told him.

He did not listen as he kept trying to grab her. The tears were gone but his gaze was clouded. He had fallen to his knees in front of her and threw his head back to see her while muttering the word 'ghost.' She wished she had time to explain but could feel the Huntsman's worry. She had been sent to save them. Should Rumplestiltskin keep on the path of destruction, he would surely fall and she would lose him forever.

"Concentrate," She sternly said, catching his attention. "The Queen is out for your destruction and I just want you to be safe."

A weak smile fell on Rumplestiltskin's lips and Belle finally gave herself a moment to enjoy being back. After a long voyage to find him only to be stopped by a bitter queen, she felt like she had made it home. She took a step closer to the fallen man and let her hand hover near his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Belle," He told her. "I truly am. Please come home."

"I can't," She said, her voice cracking.

"Please, Belle," He sucked in his sob and tried again to grab her.

Although she could feel the tears well up in her eyes, she knelt down to him and gave him a soft smile. Wanting nothing more than to kiss him again, she begged him to look at her.

"What is all this sighing about?" She asked. "You have your power, you just need to learn to not give up. "

"I have nothing!" Rumplestiltskin called out.

"You don't understand, I…"

Before she could finish she felt someone tugging her back. Within a moment she felt herself being pulled through the cracks. Giving one last pleading look towards her old Master, she had little idea when the next time she would see him. She had never loved one before, and a part of her wished she didn't, for this felt worse than anything the Queen could do to her. He was screaming for her to return to him as she saw her hands begin to fade. Before she could say goodbye, she found herself back in the dark room. But it was the Queen who held her, not the Huntsman.

"You think you are clever, girl!" The Queen screamed as she pushed her back in the cage.

The Huntsman was standing near the door, avoiding her glance. The man was back in the mirror calling to the queen. The room was still spinning from the fog and smoke that she cared little of what happened now. She had used up what seemed like all the bravery she had seeing Rumplestiltskin and she had nothing left to give. Luckily, she heard the Genie speaking up.

"Don't you see, My Queen, this is in your best interest," The Genie said.

"How is this in my best interests?" The Queen gripped the desk the mirror was placed on. "How does having Rumplestiltskin know that his 'one true love' is alive help me!"

"He thinks he is going mad," The Genie responded, his eyes drooped. "He believes he has seen a ghost. His manner will soon become madder and he will surely make a mistake. Soon, he will be out of your way, Your Highness. Rumplestiltskin will become his own downfall."

The Huntsman's face fell and it all made sense to her. The Genie had tricked them. She had forgotten she was dead to Rumplestiltskin. After what could only have been a year being apart, she must have felt like nothing more than a ghost. Feeling the bitter taste of betrayal, she now understood this was a plot. The Queen had made Rumplestiltskin believe she was dead and seeing an image that he couldn't even touch would be certain of it…

"You tricked me!" Belle cried out, looking at the mirror.

The Queen gave her a look of amusement before she turned to the mirror and cocked an eyebrow. "How did you make it in the room, my dear friend, if he had covered up every glass in the estate?"

"The moonlight," The Genie responded.

Belle looked out the balcony and towards the moon. Everything had happened so fast that she did not have time to realize how her reflection made her way through the cracks. It was never through a mirror, but somehow through the reflection of the moon on the floor.

"A girl who can reflect the light of the moon?" The Queen stated, looking first to the sky before coming to the cage. "He must mean a lot to you to have the moon allow you to use her rays…you must tell me your secrets."

Before Belle could respond, The Queen held her arm out for the Huntsman to take. She saw the slight roll of his eyes as he sadly took it. As they left the room, Belle looked at the man in the mirror.

"I thought you said the Queen took away your true love," She sternly said, "Why would you do the same."

"The Queen is my love and my life," The man replied. "I will be with her for her entirety. You must understand."

Belle simply nodded and moved to the farthest side of the cage. She wanted nothing more to do with the Genie, or the Queen, or the Huntsman. The storm was coming if this was only the calm. She wanted to do nothing but sit back and wait.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, she found Rumplestiltskin was gone. This left her baffled as to how that man managed to leave her sight without having her wake. The way there were entangled would have made it difficult for anyone to escape. Instead, she found a letter explaining to her he would be back in a short time and how to make breakfast. But she read past all that and focused on just one line.

_I love you. I could not wait for lunch to tell you._

She thought about this as she picked out an outfit from the box Rumple had left behind. A simple brown dress and yellow cardigan and her hair drawn back, she managed to figure out how to apply the strange makeup she found in a drawer. Even though he was a very organized man in thought, his house was quite a mess. She understood why he had needed her to clean so many years ago. She gave a small laugh remembering how she had cleaned the estate as she began to stack empty picture frames and baskets on top of each other. She was his housekeeper then so she might as well tidy up now.

Unfortunately, it only took 15 minutes before the modern world got the best of her. She had managed to accidently tip a whole bag of flour on top of her head. She wondered what the bag on top of the cold box…refrigerator…but she couldn't find a ladder. Being much shorter than the box, she managed to touch the bag if she stood on her toes. What she didn't plan was for it to come crashing down on her. After a few moments of being covered in a powdery mist she managed to spit out the chalky flour and battered her eyes open.

"Well, looks like I've got myself a little ghost."

Sure enough, Rumple seemed to show up at the wrong moments. She scratched the top of her head, causing a little cloud to arise around her. He had a cocky grin on his face and a rather nice suit.

"It also looks like you are about to get a hug," Belle challenged.

Rumple's eyes widened and he slowly began to back away. He wasn't fast enough, though, for she jumped in his arms, causing a massive flour explosion. For a moment she was afraid he would be upset, but instead she felt the amusement in his body as he squeezed her close.

"You are crazy, my Belle," He said, balancing himself on his cane.

She apologized, forgetting the limp. This was new to her and something this Mr. Gold had that her Rumplestiltskin did not. In time, she planned to learn all the differences. Till then, she would make due.

"Do not worry about this old leg of mine," He motioned down to the cane as they began their journey upstairs to get out of their powder-covered clothing. "I'm not exactly a young stallion, but I'll be able to keep up with you."

"I can believe that," She cooed and she rested her head on his shoulder.

When the reached the top step, she eyed him silently. He may not look exactly the same or even sound similar but this was the man she had fallen in love with. This she was absolutely certain. For the first time, she decided it was time to let down her guard and accept that she was safe in his arms.

She was finally home.


End file.
